


taking you there

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt: domestic dojae with some kinky sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking you there

 

Doyoung loves seeing Jaehyun like this; on his knees, with his hands bound behind his back, looking up at him shyly, expectantly, hoping for praise. He likes his swollen lips, slick with spit after he sucked him off, his teary eyes, a result of choking and having his hair pulled when Doyoung fucked his mouth.  


He wasn't sure if he'd like it, at first. Jaehyun only asked him about it when they were both tipsy, chatting and giggling as they watched some silly romcom. Doyoung can't remember how they got to that subject. One moment they were laughing about romance movie clichés, the next Jaehyun was fiddling with his beer can, face flushed as he mumbled quick explanations.  


"I mean… nothing extreme but if you could give me orders and stuff, maybe tie me up…" He paused, still not meeting Doyoung's eyes. "Do you think it's weird? You don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly and laughed a little. "It's really good the way it is now."  


He was clearly nervous and Doyoung's natural protectiveness kicked in before he managed to properly process what Jaehyun's request meant.  


"It's not weird," he said, voice reassuring. He tangled his fingers in Jaehyun's thick hair, petting him gently. "I'll think about it, okay?" he added, finally getting Jaehyun to look up and smile at him. Doyoung's breath caught in his throat at the warmth and trust he saw in his eyes. It's probably the memory of that look that made him worry at first. He was afraid of hurting Jaehyun, unintentionally taking advantage of the trust he put in him. That, and he didn't know if he wanted this at all. But he was willing to try and somehow, things worked out.  


He knows he likes it now, and he knows how far he can go, what Jaehyun can take and what is too much for him.  


"Good boy," he praises sweetly, patting Jaehyun's head. He hears him sigh contently, his eyes closing under the caress; it's endearing, really, how much he likes being praised. He's like a puppy. Doyoung sometimes thinks about getting a collar for him. It's not like Jaehyun needs a reminder of whom he belongs to; they both know, it shows, at all times. But the idea is still tempting. It would look good on him.  


"H-hyung," Jaehyun whines, pleading. He shifts on his knees, arms straining against the rope tied around his wrists. He's fully hard, has been from the moment he started sucking Doyoung off.  


"Get on the bed," Doyoung commands quietly. "Spread your legs."  


He never gets tired of seeing Jaehyun like this, open and ready for him. He's so pretty. He tenses visibly when Doyoung climbs on the bed and between his legs. He's chewing on his lip, still with anticipation. Doyoung smiles at him briefly then trails his fingers up and down his thigh, over the marks he left there yesterday. He remembers licking and biting at the soft skin until Jaehyun was writhing beneath him, begging to be fucked between the strangled gasps escaping his lips. _Hyung, hyung, please…_  


The memory brings a flush to Doyoung's face. Jaehyun is so sexy when he's desperate. And Doyoung loves seeing the marks he left on his skin, loves knowing he's the only one who can do that.  


He doesn't feel like teasing or being rough today, though. It may have something to do with the argument they had this morning. They never mix their daily lives with the power exchange they have during sex, but he still feels the need to make up to Jaehyun for the things he said. He wasn't the only one, they both said mean things; it happens sometimes, they tend to argue over the dumbest things. Doyoung isn't quick tempered but perhaps because they know each other so well, Jaehyun can get under his skin more than anyone else, and he sometimes snaps.  


It was something very silly this time, but it turned out worse than their usual spats. Doyoung got angry at Jaehyun for drinking all of the banana milk he'd bought for his coffee. Jaehyun, typically, reacted with playful teasing instead of apologizing. Usually it works well enough; Doyoung isn't a fan of arguments, either. But that time it only made him angrier. His harsh words had Jaehyun storm out of the apartment this morning without a jacket or an umbrella to shield him from the rain. And it was supposed to rain all day. Doyoung's anger quickly faded into worry. He even sent a text but he got no answer.  


He felt guilty when he came back from his classes; he could tell Jaehyun was already home the moment he entered, the smell of something delicious filling his nostrils. He went to the bathroom first, too nervous to encounter his boyfriend immediately, and his guilt only grew when he found Jaehyun's clothes hanged on the drying rack.  


When he entered the kitchen he immediately spotted a plastic bag with two bottles of banana milk, and some snacks, inside. Jaehyun was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in the frying pan. He’d changed to dry clothes, a white sweater and jeans, but his hair was still damp from the rain.  


Doyoung bit his lip, searching his mind for anything casual he could say to test the waters, but before he managed to come up with something Jaehyun turned to him and smiled sheepishly.  


"Hope you're hungry," he said, "I think I made too much."  


Doyoung immediately smiled back at him, relieved. It constantly surprises him how kind Jaehyun is. Even if he acts like a cheeky brat sometimes, he is the sweetest person Doyoung knows. Doyoung probably doesn't deserve him.  


He is good at taking care of Jaehyun, showing his feelings through actions, spoiling him despite claiming that he'd never do so, but he is awkward with words, especially in situations like these. Still, he walked up to Jaehyun and embraced him, ruffling his hair. It smelled like rain. Doyoung felt like kissing it- so he did.  


"You're lucky," he murmured. "I'm starving."  


Jaehyun chuckled and turned back to the stove. "You were mean to me today," he teased, "I might still decide not to feed you."  


Doyoung feigned a gasp. "You wouldn't!"  


Jaehyun didn't respond, but Doyoung knew he was smiling, even though he couldn't see it. He suddenly felt overcome with affection and he embraced Jaehyun even tighter, pressing a kiss to his neck.  


"You could have caught a cold," he chided gently. What he really meant is: _I love you and I'm sorry_ , but that wasn't so easy to say.  


"Well, if I do you will take care of me, right?" Jaehyun wriggled out of his grip and turned to grin at him. Before Doyoung could respond, Jaehyun diverted his attention by raising a spoon of sauce to his lips. "Taste it."  


Predictably, it was delicious. "It's yummy," he beamed at Jaehyun. "Now I'm even hungrier."  


Jaehyun just stared at him not saying anything. Doyoung raised his eyebrows. "What?"  


"Nothing. I just like it best when you smile like this, hyung. You're so pretty."  


Doyoung frowned, once again feeling guilty for getting angry. Jaehyun didn't deserve it; be it through his aegyo, his fooling around or his teasing, all he ever wants to do is to make people feel better. Doyoung was already parting his lips, ready to finally apologize, but Jaehyun gently smoothed his thumb over the crease between his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss him.  


Doyoung put all his heart into that kiss, hoping Jaehyun would understand.  


He's kissing him with equal fervor now as he circles his opening with the pads of his fingers, spreading the lube over it. Jaehyun whines into the kiss when Doyoung slips a finger inside, and then another. They go in smoothly; he's still stretched as Doyoung fucked him just an hour earlier, against the kitchen counter.  


"Who do you belong to, baby?" he asks against Jaehyun's lips as he fucks him with his fingers.  


"You- ah!- you, h-hyung," Jaehyun manages to answer, voice strained. He spreads his legs wider, hips bucking, his body asking for more. Always so needy; it never fails to turn Doyoung on.  


"That's right," he breathes. He nibbles on Jaehyun's lower lip, hears him let out that desperate gasp again as his fingers brush against his prostate. "You're my good boy, aren’t you, Jaehyunie? I want you to come for me, just like this, okay?"  


It doesn't take long. Doyoung works his fingers faster in and out and soon Jaehyun's back arches, his body tensing as he comes. Doyoung fucks him through it before pulling his fingers out. He cleans them up with a wet wipe, gently wipes the come off Jaehyun’s stomach as well, and then immediately starts working on the rope tied around Jaehyun's wrists, untying it swiftly. It wasn't really necessary this time, they didn't do much, but he knows Jaehyun likes being bound. Or maybe he just likes it when Doyoung fusses over him afterwards, like he does now, rubbing the skin to make sure the blood flows well.  


"Are you okay? Nothing hurts?"  


Jaehyun beams at him, nodding happily. He's a bit out of it, his eyes still glazed over, eyelids heavy, but he seems to be aware enough to talk. They didn't do anything intense.  


"Kiss me, hyung," he mumbles, eyes falling shut. Doyoung snorts.  


"You're such a baby," he sighs. It's nothing but fond, though, and he pecks Jaehyun's nose, cheek and lips before pulling him into a tight hug. "My precious baby," he whispers, fingers threading through Jaehyun's hair. It still smells like rain but Doyoung doesn't feel guilty anymore. Jaehyun is now safe, warm and happy in his arms and Doyoung intends to keep it that way.  



End file.
